Mckinley Dreams
by Jontie-gleek
Summary: Blaine transfers to Mckinley  I'm a bit obsessed with that aren't i?  he practically likes Kurt the first time he sees him and well yepp.
1. Chapter 1

**Kia Ora, this is my second story Klaine, with some Blainchel shove in there somewhere!**

**:)) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Blaine Anderson get back here!" The petite brunette girl yelled down the hall<p>

"Rachel please don't make me do this!" Blaine whined

"I don't care what you have to say, you are coming with me!"

Blaine had just transferred to Mc Kinley High School. His cousin is Rachel Berry the infamous female lead of the New Directions

"I haven't sung since I was a kid, I don't know if I still sound good." Blaine retorted

"Whatever hobbit. Aunty Jen tells me she hears you in your room all the time."

"Yeah in my room not in front of people!" Blaine whined

Rachel grabbed Blaine's forearm, and all but dragged him down the hall way

"Just audition the worst thing Mr Schue can say is no right?"

"I really hate you sometimes Rachel."

The brunette just smiled and dragged Blaine down the empty hallway.

"Okay so I've ben informed that we have someone auditioning today, is that right?" Mr Schue said from his place at the front of the choir room

"Uh yeah." Blaine said nervously as he got up from his chair

"And your name is?"

"Blaine Anderson sir."

"Okay Blaine show us what you've got."

Blaine picked up a guitar and sat on a stool in front of the New Directions

He strummed the opening chords and began to sing

"_I wish you could see your face right now._

_Cause your grinning like a fool,_

_And we're sitting on your kitchen floor_

_On a Tuesday afternoon."_

Kurt Hummel sat intently watching the boy who was singing an unfamiliar song trying to figure out what it meant.

"_It doesn't matter when we get back, to doing what we do,_

_Cause right now could last forever,_

_Just as long as I'm with you."_

Blaine poured every note into the song like it was his last. Strumming every note like his fingers would fall off any second.

"_You're just a daydream away,_

_I wouldn't know what to say if I had you,_

_You're just a daydream away,_

_Just watch from the safe place,_

_Oh I never have to lose."_

Kurt looked on and could see the determination in Blaine's face. His eyes would only open to make sure he was strumming the right chords

"_We would go out on the weekends,_

_To escape our busy lives,_

_And we'd laugh at all the douchebag guys,_

_Chasing down their desperate wives."_

Blaine looked up for the first time during the song and caught the eye of a brunette boy watching him intently, he made eye contact with him before the boy broke away in embarrassment.

"_And we'd drink a little too much,_

_You'd offer me a ride_

_And I would offer you a t-shirt,_

_And you'd stay another night."_

Kurt's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment when Blaine looked at him. He'd never felt this way about a look before

"_You're just a daydream away,_

_I wouldn't know what to say if I had you,_

_You're just a daydream away,_

_Just watch from the safe place,_

_Oh I never have to lose."_

Blaine strummed the last note on the guitar and applause rung through the choir room

"Wow, Blaine that was amazing!" Mr Schue said patting Blaine on the back

Blaine's cheeks begun to grow hot as he looked to the teacher in front of him

"Oh thanks sir."

"No problem, now is there anyone who thinks Blaine here should not join the new directions?"

Blaine looked around nervously and not one hand went up. A small smile grew on his face.

"Well then welcome to the new directions!" Mr Schue exclaimed "See you guys tomorrow."

As the choir room filed out Blaine stayed behind.

"Blaine. I want you to meet Mercedes Jones, and Kurt Hummel." Rachel said

Blaine looked up to greet the two strangers and realised the boy was the one he made eye contact with during the song.

He shook hands with both of them and was about to speak when

"Damn white boy, you really have some pipes on you!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"Oh uh Thanks." Blaine replied nervously

"No problem, a couple of us Glee kids are going to breadstix tonight you wanna join us?"

"That sounds great!"

"Awesome well Rachel can show you the way we're meeting there at eight."

"Cool see you then."

Mercedes and Kurt walked out the whole time Blaine's eyes were trained to the back of the boy.

"Earth to Blaine, are you in there?" Rachel said

"Huh what yeah, I was-" Blaine began to say but was cut off by Rachel

"Don't even try and lie I know you were checking out Kurt. And I don't blame you."

"What are you on about Rach?"

"Oh Blaine I'm not scolding. Meet me at my house at seven thirty and we'll go over together." Rachel went to walk out of the door but turned to Blaine. "By the way, he's gay too." And with that she was out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading :) <strong>

**Please review and be as harsh as you want i really need to get my thirs person under control.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry I took so long to update but Iwas really swamped with just coming back from mock exams and blah blah blah, I wont bore you with my life**

**Here is chapter two enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Kurt's mind was racing <em>Blaine <em>he thought, then his mind went to other things

Is he_-gay?_

With all his might he wished it to be true.

"By the way Kurt I saw you checking out Blaine when we were talking to him before." Mercedes piped up from her spot next to him at the coffee shop

"What 'Cedes your crazy, like a guy like him would be gay?" Kurt sighed

"You never know boo. I could ask him?"

"No Mercedes you'll embarrass yourself. He could laugh in your face. He could be a freaking homophobe for all you know. Just don't."

"Sorry Kurt, but come on you have to admit he was cute."

"Okay yes he was cute but that's where it ends."

"Fine, fine."

…

On cue Blaine pulled up to Rachel Berry's house and tooted his horn. Rachel appeared outside in a blue knee length dress and blue heels.

"Hey." She said as she got in the car

"Hey, so where do I go from here?" Blaine asked

"Take your next left then right then follow the road along until I say so."

"Alright let's get on with it."

…..

When they pulled up to Breadstix there was Mercedes and Kurt.

Rachel waved them down as she got out of the car and Blaine and her walked to them.

"Hey is everyone inside?" She said as they walked up

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we're the last arrive."

Blaine caught Kurt looking at him out of the corner of his eye and the brunette looked away in embarrassment.

When they walked inside there was a group of kids talking at tables that had been put together.

He recognized most of them from the choir room.

"Hey guys. I'm not sure Blaine knows all of you so I'm just gonna introduce you to him."

There were murmurs of agreement and Rachel went to it.

"Okay so you know Mercedes and Kurt." Who he found himself sat by (Kurt)

"That's Sam Mercedes boyfriend." Sam waved in his direction and went back to a conversation with Mercedes.

"That's Quinn and Puck." The blonde looked up and smiled at him while the boy with the Mohawk got up and fist bumped him

"Mike and Tina." Rachel said pointing to an Asian couple sitting at the end of the table

"Artie and Brittany." She said and looked to the boy in the wheelchair and the blonde girl sitting close to him.

"Santana." She said pointing to a hispanic girl sitting next to Brittany

"And this is Finn." She said sitting next to the tall boy who kissed her on the cheek

"Okay enough with introductions I wanna know what kind of stuff Blaine likes." Mercedes piped up from next to Kurt.

"Um I love Broadway musicals and Katy Perry. I play football, not much else to say really."

Kurt's head turned in shock when he heard Blaine say Broadway. He didn't say that it must have been his imagination

"What are your favourite musicals?"

"Wicked and Rent definitely."

Okay this definitely wasn't Kurt's imagination could Blaine get any cuter?

The night went on filled with conversations about the upcoming regionals competition and mindless chatter.

"Blaine we better get going my dad's want me home before ten." Rachel said

Blaine got up and Kurt missed the warmth that Blaine was emitting onto him sitting next to him. He waved silently and watched the beautiful boy walk out of the restaurant.

"Kurt, Kurt you're staring." Mercedes whispered and nudged him in the side.

Kurt turned and returned back to the conversation not really there all he could think was

_Blaine_

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys liiike it? I just wanted to have everyone in there cause I love my New Directions. if you guys want anyone to become biffles with Blaine pm me and i'll see what i can do, if not i guess i'll make somene by myself :)<strong>

**Reveiw for love!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohai :) **

**This is a lot more Klaine interaction, and it was exciting for me write cause I've always wanted to write about what I did :)**

**Enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

><p>"Okay new directions since you guys got so into duets at the beginning of the year I think we're gonna have another one of those competitions. Dinner at breadstix is up for grabs again so pick a partner and choose a song." Mr Schuster said from the piano.<p>

Kurt found himself thinking I wonder if Blaine would wanna be my partner, what song would we sing?

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a chair being pulled up beside him.

"Uh Everyone else kinda already have partners so uh do you wanna do a song?" Blaine asked

Rachel was in the background trying to talk Finn into doing a song from Wicked and Mercedes and Santana were already singing and dancing around the room.

"Uh yeah, looks like we'll have to." Kurt's heart was in his throat he couldn't believe his luck.

Kurt had invited Blaine to his house to practice for their duet and they spent the entire time practicing sitting on either sides of the room and never making eye contact.

Blaine had suggested they sing Bubbly, by Colbie Calait. Making excuses that their voices would sound great on that song, when really the things said in the song is what Kurt made Blaine feel like on a daily basis.

Knowing that Kurt wasn't watching Blaine sneaked a look at him to see him staring back. Both boys flushed with embarrassment looked away as soon as their eyes made contact. The song finished and both boys shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"Kurt honey would Blaine like to stay for dinner?" Carole came into the room breaking the silence

"Oh thank you Mrs Hummel but I have a lot of homework to do, maybe another time." Blaine said in his ever present dapper tone

"Oh okay, do you need a ride home?" She asked

"No I have my car, but thanks a lot for letting us practice here."

"Oh honey that's fine, well I'll leave you boys, Kurt dinner will be ready in half an hour."

Carole left and the uncomfortable silence reared its ugly head once again.

"Well I'd better be going." Blaine said grabbing his bag.

"Uh yeah, see you tomorrow, we're last performing remember." Kurt said quietly

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll be ready, see you tomorrow."

Kurt opened the door and Blaine made his way downstairs Kurt following behind.

"He's cute Kurt." Carole said as the front door closed.

"I know Carole, but I don't even know if he's gay." Kurt admitted with a huff.

"Honey, by the way he was looking at you before he left I'm pretty sure he is."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry these chapters are so short, hopefully they'll get longer when I do more interaction with other characters!<strong>

**I luff reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, here is chapter four a favourite for me. Sorry they keep getting shorter, I'll try and wirte some uber uber long ones!**

**I recommend playing the song in the background while you read or if you're like me and have to have every ounce of focus on something at one time, just listen afterwards especially if you haven't heard it!**

**bold**- Blaine singing

_italics - _Kurt singing

normal- Both singing

* * *

><p>"Okay thank you to Finn and Rachel with don't go breaking my heart. You can sit down now." Finn and Rachel had killed it and Kurt was getting worried all of the duets were amazing he and Blaine had to be better.<p>

"Okay Blaine, Kurt you're up."

The opening chords started playing and Kurt's palms became very sweaty

"**I've been awake for a while now, you've got me feeling like a child now**

**Cause every time I see your bubbly face I get the tingles in a silly place**

**They start in my toes and I crinkle my nose**

**Wherever it goes I always know**

**That you make me smile please stay for a while now**

**Just take your time wherever you go" **Blaine's amazing voice filled the choir room and Kurt was almost sure that he would sing and nothing would come out

"_The rain is falling on my window pain, but we are hiding in a safer place_

_Undercover staying safe and warm, you give me feelings that I adore_

_They start in my toes, make me crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes I always know, that you make me smile _

_Please stay for a while now just take your time wherever you go." _

Kurt's voice was squeaky at first but he became more comfortable with it and he began playfully dancing around Blaine, when Blaine caught on the banter became a lot more flirtatious.

"**What am I gonna say**

_When you make me feel this way, I just mmm."_

"It starts in my toes makes me crinkle my nose

Wherever it goes I always know

That you make me smile please stay for a while now

Just take your time wherever you go."

"**Wherever, wherever, wherever you go."**

"_Wherever, wherever, wherever you go."_

"Wherever you go."

By the time they'd finished the song they had ended up with their faces only inches apart, breathing heavily. The looked at each other never breaking eye contact until the cheers from their fellow new directions sounded through the choir room.

"Wow boys that was amazing. Okay well I guess we'll get to voting, and please for the love of god don't vote for yourself."

Everyone wrote their votes on a piece of paper and put in in Mr Schuster's hat.

"Okay votes have been counted and only one person put their own name in." Mr Schuster said glancing to Rachel "And our winners are, Kurt and Blaine."

The New Directions cheered loudly for the boys and everyone was patting them on the back.

* * *

><p><strong>yay! Our boys won! :D<strong>

**Next chapter we see what goes down at breadstixs with the boys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ah why are my chapters so short? ugh **

**Anyway here's chapter fiiive BREADSTIX! Things start getting cuute**

* * *

><p>As the prize said dinner for two at breadstix, Blaine met Kurt there at eight and they got a booth together.<p>

Kurt sat across from Blaine in one of his ensembles with a blue bowtie, since when did Blaine find bowties attractive. Needless to say he was staring in awe as Kurt looked through the menu.

Kurt cleared his throat "Blaine are you listening to me?"

"Huh what?"

He rolled his piercing blue eyes "I _said _do you wanna get the pasta special?"

"Uh, yeah that sounds good." Blaine stuttered

"So Blaine where did you come from?"

"Westerville."

"And what school?"

"Dalton Academy."

"Ah, that's an all boys school right?"

"Yeah." Blaine's brain wasn't registering any coherent sentences

"Anyone special?" Kurt asked his voice laced with curiosity

"No, I uh just broke up with my boyfriend." _Boyfriend _shit Blaine way to tell him

_Boyfriend _Kurt's heart did back flips

"Oh I um I'm sorry."

"Oh no don't be, it wasn't anything special."

More backflips

"How about you?" Blaine piped up

"About what?" Kurt questioned

"Anyone special?"

"No." He said flatly

If those weren't butterflies in Blaine's stomach then that didn't make him excited.

"Can I be honest with you?" Blaine asked

"Of course."

Blaine took a deep breath in "When I came into Glee club and sung that song, something in my stomach turned and I looked at you like you were the only person in the room. I didn't know anything about you, but I felt like I was singing it to you. Ever since then I haven't been able to take my eyes off you. I made sure that everyone else had a partner for duets, actually as soon as Mr. Schue had finished talking I was already walking to where you were sitting."

Kurt was speechless, he couldn't form any sentences so he smiled weakly

"Oh god, I've made a fool out of myself haven't I? I can't believe I was so stupid as to think you'd like a guy li-"

"Blaine!" Kurt cut him off with a feverish squeak

"Just shut up, I do. I feel the same way the song you sung in glee club took my breath away, I didn't realise something like that could come out of you. I can't take my eyes off you either. I didn't say yes to the duet because we were the only ones left I said yes because I wanted to, I wanted to spend more time with you." Kurt finished

"You- you did?" Blaine said awkwardly

"Yes Blaine, I think you are gorgeous and about five seconds ago when I found out you were gay I think I almost died."

"So can we can count this as a first date then?" Blaine asked

"Yes, I'd love that."

The two boys sat at their booth never taking their eyes off of each other and talking like they'd known each other all their lives. At one point during the night when they'd finished their meals Blaine slowly slid his hand across the table and slipped it into Kurt's.

Kurt blushed madly at the gesture and looked up to meet Blaine's warm hazel eyes and a huge grin spread across his face. Kurt knew he was falling for this boy _hard._

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Yay for Kurt and Blaine :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Woo hooo! Give it up for my first chapter over 1000 words (1026 to be exact) I know it's only 26 words over but I call that progress.**

**I would like to thank **_**cloudysock **_**for her help with inspiring an event that happens in this chapter. It helped me so much so danke danke.**

**So here is chapter six post breadstix.**

* * *

><p>After a successful date at breadstix Kurt and Blaine were becoming more comfortable around each other. They said their goodbyes at the end of the night Blaine kissing Kurt gently on his cheek making the taller boy blush. Kurt and Blaine texted the rest of the night deciding the term boyfriends was perfectly suitable<p>

On Sunday Kurt and Blaine texted all day Kurt having to stay at home and help with Sunday chores. Smiling the whole time.

His smile went all the way through to Monday morning. When he got to school it dropped. What were the kids going to say? What was Karofsky going to say?

Needless to say butterflies were fluttering around his stomach by the time he got to his locker

"Hey." He turned to see Blaine standing behind him just as awkwardly a small smile grew on his face

"Uh hey." He said back not knowing what else to say

Blaine leaned in to place a small kiss on Kurt's cheek. The older boy looked around cautiously making sure no one had seen. When he was sure no one had he turned back to Blaine who had a confused look on his face.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked

"Yeah I'm fine, how was the rest of your weekend?" Kurt said back

"It was good, would have much rather spent it with you."

"You're such a sap."

"You like it."

Kurt was becoming comfortable with the obvious flirting they were doing. He decided to hell with the bullies he was going to show off his boyfriend.

Blaine and Kurt walked off to homeroom together Kurt slipping his hand into Blaine's and intertwining their fingers. They walked side by side fingers locked always stealing glances at each other, getting odd looks from students, even a few smiles, and all the glee kids were so happy to see the boys together.

"Kurt! When were you going to tell us about this?" Mercedes said gesturing to their clasped hands

"Uhm now?" He said back

"Why weren't we the first ones you called?" Rachel said from her place beside Mercedes.

"Well uh."

"Ugh Kurt don't even worry I'm just so happy you two got your acts together!" Mercedes said beaming

"My dad's will be so happy!" Rachel said

"Okay well we're walking away now." Kurt tugged on Blaine's hand and they made their way.

Just as Kurt was about to leave Azimo came out of nowhere and tossed a berry flavoured slushy onto Blaine's face.

The initial shock sent Blaine backward and he almost fell over

"God Blaine are you okay?" Kurt said wiping ice from his face

"Yeah I'm fine oh my god that is so cold!" Blaine said

"Okay let's get you into the bathroom and wash you off."

The boys made their way to the bathroom and Kurt began wiping the blue slush from his boyfriend's face.

Kurt let out a frustrated groan "I thought this had all stopped. Nothing happened to anyone for weeks then this."

"Who else has this happened to?" Blaine asked

"Everyone in glee club except Brittany." Kurt said back

"Even the football boys?"

Kurt nodded picking ice out of Blaine's hair.

"What horrible people." Blaine said "Okay oh god it's burning Kurt why is it burning?"

"It does that, here just keep this over your eyes." Kurt said handing Blaine a wet paper towel

Blaine placed the towel over his eyes and relaxed at the comfort of it.

"When does it stop?"

"A couple hours it should dull down soon but the ache will be there for a little longer."

Blaine groaned and Kurt stifled a giggle

"Are you gonna be okay to go to class?" Kurt asked

"Yeah I should be."

Just then the first period bell rang and they could hear students beginning to shuffle outside.

"Do you want me to walk you?" Kurt asked

"That would be lovely." Blaine replied taking the towel off his eyes and wincing at the pain shooting through him.

Kurt held out his hand when they left the bathroom and Blaine took it proudly

"You're eyes are really red are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Kurt asked as they came to Blaine's math class

"I'll be fine Kurt would you quit worrying and go to class?" Blaine said nudging Kurt with his shoulder

Kurt reluctantly let go of Blaine's hand and kissed him on the cheek.

"Just text me if you're eyes get sore."

"I promise." Blaine said walking into his classroom

Kurt sighed and made his way to his own classroom.

At lunch Blaine and Kurt sat knee to knee at the glee table while everyone rolled in.

"Wait you two look cuddly, damn boys it is about time you two got your shit together." Santana said sitting across from them with Brittany in tow

"Why does everybody keep saying that?" Blaine asked

"Cause there has been some crazy sexual tension up in that choir room ever since Blaine joined."

"Oh god was it that obvious?" Kurt groaned

"It was I can't believe you didn't see it earlier." Brittany chimed in

As the rest of New Directions sat to lunch they got more of 'finally!' and 'it is about time!' thrown at them and they replied as politely as they could.

When glee rolled around everyone left the boys alone and they all sat awaiting their teacher.

Glee club rolled smoothly that day. No body threatened to quit, Rachel and Quinn coexisted humanly and song selection was going well.

Blaine walked Kurt to his car after rehearsal and they stood awkwardly at the door

"I'll uh text you tonight?" Blaine asked

"Yeah sounds good. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah tomorrow." Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt when Kurt turned his head and his lips came into contact with his cheek

Blaine pulled back and Kurt turned back to him

"Sorry I uh-"

"No don't be sorry that was completely out of line." Blaine cut off

Kurt let out a sigh of relief, said goodbye and got into his car. The car ride was silent and all Kurt could think was. I wonder how those lips would taste.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry I had to slushy Blainers it just had to happen! But it's okay he gets better! :D<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Short again I know but THE ALL BLACKS WON SO IDGAF**

**I was trying to make this long for their win but I didn't know how!**

**So back to the All Blacks! #proudkiwi right here! There are no words. I am so proud of the boys! Reveiw if you're from New Zealand and watched the game! :D**

* * *

><p>The next couple of days went as smoothly as could be expected. The boys held hands every time they could manage and they stole glances at each other during class. Cheek kisses were becoming more and more frequent between them and all Kurt could think when Blaine kissed his cheek was 'I wonder what those lips would feel like on mine.'<p>

He had been wondering this for two weeks and he always caught himself staring at Blaine's lips.

"Kurt you okay?" Blaine asked as they were sitting at lunch one day

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine, why?" He said back

"You've been really spacey lately and you're always staring at me."

"Oh sorry it's just exam prep and stuff."

Kurt and Blaine were having a movie night, chick flicks, and Broadway musicals.

Every romantic comedy there was the big finale when they'd realise they are in love and the big kiss.

Kiss.

_God damn it Kurt stop thinking about kissing. _Kurt thought to himself through, No Strings Attached, Tangled.

Half way through _ Kurt found himself staring at Blaine's lips yet again. Someone said something funny and Blaine's lips curled up into a smile and looked to Kurt.

"Okay, seriously it's been a month why do you keep staring at me?" Blaine asked

"Uh, well. It's kinda embarrassing." Kurt said looking away

"No, Kurt you don't have to be embarrassed around me okay?" Blaine said cupping Kurt's chin.

"I just- it's. Uhh." _Fuck _"I've been staring at you- well your lips because I really want to kiss you."

"Is that it? I thought it was something way worse. Why don't you?" Blaine asked

"Well because- wait you want to kiss me?"

"Of course I do, you're my boyfriend why wouldn't I want to kiss you?"

Oh

"Oh, well then kiss me." I wasn't a question Kurt was pretty much demanding

They were already sitting quite close on the couch and Blaine closed the gap between them pressing his lips gently to Kurt's, Kurt responded eagerly pulling Blaine's head onto his deepening the kiss. Blaine's tongue traced along Kurt's lower lip, Kurt parted his lips and let Blaine snake his tongue inside.

They were making out _I'm making out with my boyfriend_. They were both thinking the same thing.

"Hey Kurt where's the-" Finn Hudson impeccable timing

"Oh shit, um yeah I'll be." Finn ran off leaving Kurt and Blaine sitting frozen

Then Blaine was doubling over in laughter

"Why are you laughing?" Kurt said furrowing his eyebrows

"Did you see his face?" Blaine said between giggling

"Only you would say something like that. I think we broke him though."

"Oh god, I'm sorry." Blaine was still laughing

"Calm down, you're gonna give yourself a stich or something."

Blaine's breaths evened out and he turned to look at Kurt.

"So?" He questioned

"So what?" Kurt asked

"How was it?"

"Oh! Yeah, it was amazing Blaine I could do it all the time."

"My thoughts exactly." Blaine closed the gap once again this time knowing full well Finn wouldn't come back

_Kissing _

That's all Kurt can think about these days, he thought it was bad when he hadn't kissed Blaine, but now he wants to all the time. He almost pulled Blaine into the janitor's closet if it hadn't been for Puck

"Hey man do you wanna come for a call of duty marathon tomorrow night?" Puck asked Blaine

Kurt shot daggers at Puck trying not to let his boyfriend see.

"Yeah that sounds amazing what time should I be there?" Blaine asked, god he looked like a puppy when he got excited

"Uh around seven is good, here's my address. See you tomorrow." Puck waved at the two boys

Blaine turned to see Kurt glaring down the hallway in Puck's direction

"Kurt? Did you wanna come to cause I can ask?" Blaine asked worriedly

"No-no he tried once last year but I turned him down." Kurt replied

"Then why did it look like you were about to shoot him?" Blaine asked

Kurt motioned his head toward the closed janitor's closet door they were standing next to.

"Huh? Oh!" Blaine exclaimed

"Yeah."

"Well we've still-" Blaine couldn't even finish his sentence before the bell signalling end of lunch sounded

"Oh, damn. I'll see you afterschool?" Blaine asked making his way to his locker

"Yeah after school." Kurt said making his way to his.


	8. Chapter 8

**Just so you know I'm horrible at writing Santana and Brittany so bear with me yeah?**

**Sorry this is so late, and updates may be later again cause I'm just going into exams and they suck so you might have a little wait for the next one**

* * *

><p>Sleepovers. They were good just the girls (and Kurt)<p>

"We need to do this more often." Mercedes said while she painted Tina's toenails

"Mercedes is right we need to catch up on the goss at school. So Kurt how far have you and hobbit gone?" Santana smirked

Kurt felt his cheeks heat up "I'm not going to answer you Santana that is my private business."

"San just wanted to see if you've gone as far as-" Santana put her hand over Brittany's mouth before she could finish her sentence

"Anyway it's my cousin that's gross." Rachel said while she was plaiting Quinn's hair

"It's only really gross if you want to know." Quinn said

"Well I don't."

"I kinda do." Tina piped up

"NO!" Kurt said burying his head in his pillow

"Okay well, you don't have to tell us but will you nod if we get something right?" Santana said

Kurt shook his head into his pillow Santana took this as a yes.

"Have you given him a blowjob?" Santana asked

"No, Santana stop asking me questions."

"Hand job?"

"Santana!" Kurt yelled

"Okay fine. Have you kissed him?"

Kurt blushed furiously

"You so have!" Mercedes said crawling to where Kurt's sitting

"Okay fine you know, just please stop!" Kurt cried

All the girls reluctantly stopped grilling Kurt and went back to giving each other makeovers

"Rachel can I do your nails?" Kurt asked holding a nail file

"Sure." Rachel said coming to sit across from Kurt and he started filing her nails

"So you two are happy together I gather?" Rachel asked

"Of course we are why do you ask?" Kurt questioned

"He seems so much happier. Do you know about his ex, Daniel?"

"Yeah he told me at breadstix."

"Yeah well he was so torn up for so long about it but he's so happy with you Kurt, just thank you for everything."

"You're welcome, but he told me his ex was nothing special."

Rachel averted her eyes to her nails finding them very interesting "Oh yeah um nails they look nice Kurt."

"Rachel tell me what happened!"

"Okay, they'd been together for two months and he would always call me to tell me about him. He came over for dinner one night and he looked like a mess, so I asked him what happened and he told me that he found him in bed with another guy."

Kurt gasped at this "He-he never told me?"

"He doesn't like talking about it; it took me about an hour to get it out of him. But it's okay he's over it and he's so happy with you."

"I know he's so much more comfortable from he when started here."

"And that's because of you Kurt, never forget that!"

Kurt flung himself into the small girl's arms and the tears began to fall.

"No Kurt don't cry." Rachel said rubbing his back

"No, they're happy tears." Kurt said wiping his eyes.

Rachel smiled and was bombarded by Quinn to do her nails.

"You okay boo?" Mercedes asked

"I'm amazing 'Cedes." Kurt smiled and watched his friends laughing and having fun.

"Good morning." Kurt said walking up to Blaine's locker

"Hi." Blaine said looking around before kissing Kurt on the cheek

"How was your weekend?" Blaine asked

"Good I had a night with the girls, and had an interesting talk with Rachel."

"What uh what did she say?" Blaine asked turning back into his locker not making eye contact with Kurt

"She told me about a certain Daniel."

Blaine stiffened infront of him

"Yeah, I told you about him, nothing special."

"Blaine look at me."

Blaine slowly looked to Kurt

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt asked

"I didn't want to scare you off." Blaine admitted

"What makes you thinks that would scare me off?"

"You seemed so confident about everything and I'm so scared."

"Blaine that could never scare me away, I don't care what happened in your past, I only care about you."

"Thank you Kurt."

"You're welcome, let's get to class."

The boys walked off hands intertwined sides pressed together.

"Blaine?" Rachel asked knocking on her cousin's door

"Come in." Blaine replied

Rachel slowly walked into Blaine's room shutting the door with a soft click behind her.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked timidly

Blaine's head shot up and looked Rachel straight in the eyes. "No of course not why would you think that?"

"Because of what I told Kurt?"

"No Rachel." He said walking up to her "I'm not made he was bound to find out sometime."

"Are you sure?" She asked looking up at him

"I am more than sure! Come here!"

Rachel walked into Blaine's out stretched arms and they stood hugging for a while

"You're staying for dinner then?" Blaine asked

"I would be honoured."

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapters are short, but I wanted this up so I could still gush about the new episode!<strong>

**I'm not sure how many more chapters this will have but I will hopefully know by next chapter.**

**Any ideas of what I can do if you want it longer, I will happily accept any prompts you have, but no smut please I am terribly hopeless at writing it, it would be painful to write and painful for you to read :D (Fluff is always good though)**

**SPOILERS SO3 EP4!**

**What's with Finn?**

**RORY FLANNIGAN (probably spelt wrong)**

**Blainers and Last Friday Night**

**Burt Hummel!**

**SEX IN SIX DAYS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi so this is gonna be nine chapters plus an epilogue. (So technically this is the last chapter but fuck it)**

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine had been together for six months and it was nearing the end of their senior year. They had been on endless dates, the bullies had gotten somewhat used to the boys being intimate with each other, there was still the occasional slushie facial or locker shove but things were beginning to get better.<p>

"Kurt can you come in here for a second?" Blaine was motioning to the choir room

"Blaine glee club is after school."

"I know but I thought this would be a better place to ask you."

Blaine took both of Kurt's hands in his and sat them on two seats in the front row

"So prom is coming up in a couple weeks and I was wondering if you'd go with me?" Blaine said

"Prom?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow

"What's wrong with prom?"

"Last year at my junior prom I was named prom queen as a joke."

"Oh god Kurt I'm so sorry."

"No it's okay, I had a good time before that, I would love to go with to prom with you Blaine."

Blaine's smile was ear to ear, and Kurt eventually had a grin just as wide

Blaine lent forward slowly and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. Kissing was probably one of Kurt's favourite things to do with Blaine, he tasted so good.

"Mercedes and Rachel are here Kurt!" Carole called from the bottom of the stairs

"Okay tell them I'll be down in a minute." Kurt called back

He was touching up his hair for the shopping trip he was taking with the girls today to find prom outfits.

Sam was taking Mercedes and Finn was taking Rachel

He descended the stairs and saw his two best friends waiting for him.

"Ready to go?"

The trio had gone to every shop in the mall Mercedes the only one finding a dress.

It was blue, strapless and had pleats all the way to the floor.

They were in the last shop they could think of waiting for Rachel who was trying on a dress.

"I liked my kilt but that took me so long to make, I won't finish in time." Kurt whined

"Why don't you just get a rental?"

"Mercedes! This is our senior prom I can't rent a tux

"All the other boys are."

"Yes but am i the other boys?"

"Touché."

"Okay guys I'm coming out." Rachel announced

The dress looked stunning. It was red with a halter neck and flowed freely from the waist down

"Rachel you look amazing, Finn is going to love it." Kurt said

"I know, I look red carpet ready don't I?"

Mercedes and Kurt rolled their eyes at the diva they'd become friends with over their time in glee club.

"Are we ready to go?" Kurt asked as Rachel paid for her dress.

"Yes but wait what about you?" Rachel asked

"I don't know maybe I could wear my kilt again?"

"No." both girls said in unison

"You're Kurt Hummel, you are not allowed to wear the same thing!" Mercedes exclaimed

"What am I supposed to do?"

"don't they have the option for you to buy a suit at the rental shop?" Rachel asked

"I don't know, let's go find out shall we?"

Kurt found the perfect suit. Luckily his dad was friends with the owner of the shop so he let Kurt buy it for a little bit more than you would renting on but it was perfect.

"Dad I'm home." Kurt said when he entered his house

"Hey son how was it?" Burt said from his chair

"It was great I found the perfect suit!"

"Well can I see it?"

Kurt zipped open the cover and pulled out the suit. It wasn't as extravagant as his kilt but he still knew he would be the best dressed boy there.

"Wow Kurt that's nice, better than last year." Burt said

"I get it dad you still have trouble with the kilt but that was last year!"

"I'm sorry kiddo. Are you going with Blaine?"

Kurt had introduced Blaine to Burt when they'd been together for two months and Burt was still playing possessive dad.

"Yes dad, do you have a problem with that?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow

"Of course not, but I don't want him pulling any funny business."

"Dad, he's not going to do anything he knows how I am with this, can't you just be happy that I've found someone!"

"I am son but I just want you to be safe, we don't want a repeat of last year."

"I know dad but I want to be able to have a good time like everyone else."

Kurt was feeling to overwhelmed to keep having this conversation with his dad so he excused himself and went up to his room, once the door was locked safely he flopped on his bed and let the tears fall

_Why can't my dad just be happy for me._

Senior prom at Mckinley everyone was there. It was supposed to be a night where everyone put aside their differences and had a good night. But last year Kurt Hummel realised that wasn't true

Kurt and Blaine were walking through the halls on the way to the gym when Kurt stopped walking

"Kurt are you alright?" Blaine asked

Kurt took in his surroundings "This is the hallway I came into after they called my name as prom queen. Rachel sat here with me for about half an hour talking me into going back in." He said quietly

"Oh Kurt. Just remember it's senior year now, and you're here with me I won't let anyone hurt you."

Kurt couldn't help himself he closed the space between them kissing Blaine. Blaine kissed back immediately and both boys knew this is what matters

"What was that for?" Blaine asked

"For being wonderful." Kurt said kissing him on the cheek and pulling him into the gym.

The New Directions hadn't been asked to do prom again this year as Mr. Figgins thought he would hire a dj, the boys walked in to find everyone dancing to a remix of Katy Perry's E.T

Kurt spotted Rachel and tugged Blaine's hand along to go see her and Finn.

"Hey guys you having fun" Kurt asked as they reached his step brother and Rachel.

"Yeah this is so much better than last year." Rachel called over the music

"It sure is. How in the world did Figgins find this guy?" Kurt asked

"Apparently he had an ad in the paper and he was cheap so Figgins thought he was the best." Finn said laughing

"We really need to show Figgins better alternatives." Blaine said

"Yes we do!"

The song changed to a Justin Bieber and there was a collective moan by all three boys while Rachel jumped and pulled Finn onto the dance floor.

Kurt shot his brother a sympathetic look until a warm breath ghosted over his ear running shivers down his spine. "Want some punch?" Blaine asked

"I'd love some, but smell it first Noah probably spiked it." Kurt replied

Blaine walked off leaving Kurt standing by himself.

"Hey boo, where's Blaine?" Mercedes asked

"He's getting us some punch, how are you?" Kurt said

"I'm good Sam's gone to get me a drink too isn't he the perfect gentleman?"

"Yeah he is isn't he?"

Mercedes had a smile plastered on her face that could blind someone, Kurt turned to her with an eyebrow raised

"What's up 'Cedes?" He asked

"Sam told me he loved me!" Mercede's exclaimed

"What? 'Cedes that's amazing, did you say it back?"

"Of course I did!"

"I'm so happy for you!" Kurt said wrapping her in a tight hug

"Thanks Kurt, what about you?"

"Huh?"

"Has hobbit told you he loves you yet?"

"1. Don't call him hobbit and 2. No what makes you think he does?"

"Because of the way he looks at you. He always has a smile on his face when you walk into the room. When you sing a song he has this blissful look on his face, so yeah I think he loves you."

Kurt turned to see Blaine talking to Sam "I do." Kurt blurted

"You what boo?"

"I love him." Kurt said looking to Blaine

"Kurt! Are you gonna tell him?" Mercedes exclaimed

"I think I will." Kurt smiled

Blaine and Sam made their way over to their dates spooking them from behind

"Hey baby." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear

"Hi yourself." Kurt smiled

"Sam and I are gonna go dance you boys have fun." Mercedes gave Kurt a look as to say 'do it now' but he shooed her off

"Aren't they cute together?" Kurt said

"They sure are."

Kurt and Blaine watched the couple head out onto the dance floor when the song changed to a slower one

"May I have this dance?" Blaine asked holding out his hand to Kurt

"Yes you may."

Blaine slowly pulled Kurt onto the dance floor wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist

Kurt put his hands around Blaine's neck and leaned into him

"There's something I want to tell you." Kurt said

"Shoot." Blaine replied

Kurt pulled his head from Blaine's shoulder and looked him straight in the eyes

"I love you." He said quickly

Blaine was silent, Kurt took this as a bad sign

"Oh god, I'm sorry I didn't think you'd say it back any way-"

Blaine pressed his finger to Kurt's lips effectively cutting off his rant

"If you'd have let me finish I would have said that I love you too."

Not realising where they were Kurt closed the gap between their heads and kissed Blaine. Their tongues slid together perfectly and there was not a care in the world, there wasn't until a jock pushed Blaine from behind sending both tumbling over mumbling 'fags as he left.

"Kurt are you okay?" Blaine asked

"Yeah, he'll get over it." Kurt replied

"Yes, but will you?" Blaine looked Kurt dead in the eyes looking for something, anything to tell him

"I'll be fine Blaine, he didn't hurt me."

"Attention please everyone now is the time for prom king and prom queen." Mr Figgins said over the microphone

Blaine felt Kurt stiffen beside him "Do you want to go?" He asked

"No I'll be fine besides Quinn's up again this year and I want to see if she gets it."

"Your 2012 Mickenly High prom king is Noah Puckerman!" A cheer rang out across the school gym and even Kurt had to clap for his fellow glee clubber.

"And your 2012 Mickenly High prom queen is Quinn Fabray!" Another loud cheer rang out mostly coming from glee kids

Mr Figgins handed Quinn her crown and septor and her and Puck had their first dance.

All in all the senior prom was a success. With only one minor slip up Kurt and Blaine had the perfect prom, and it was only gentlemanly for Blaine to walk Kurt to his door

"I'll see you in the weekend?" Kurt asked standing with Blaine on his front porch

"Of course I'll text you tomorrow okay?" Blaine replied

Kurt nodded and hugged Blaine goodbye just as he was putting his key into the lock Blaine asked "Do I not get a goodnight kiss?"

Kurt smiled and turned to face his boyfriend, over all odds they found each other in Ohio of all places and people were beginning to accept them for who he was.

As Kurt leant in he thought about everything that happened to him last year getting prom queen, being kissed against his will but most of all he thought that he would never do it differently because he might not have found Blaine and he might not be kissing said boy on his front porch after they'd gone to senior prom together.

When Blaine pulled away they both had big dopey smiles on their faces

"I love you." Blaine breathed

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>This is the longest chapter in the story being just over 2000 words and I would have never thought I could write one this long I was going to have it in two chapters but I didn't know where to break it off.<strong>

**I just wanted to say thank you all for reading this and bearing with me and my short chapters and long waits between updates.**

**If you're reading New York Love then you may have to wait longer for the next chapter of that cause I have exams and exams suck so I'm typing it slowly when I can't be bothered studying.**

**Reviews are like crack to me so keep 'em coming :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**This sadly my darlings is the end. I'm waiting till the end to bore you with my freaking cheesy authors note**

**Thank you for reading :D**

**Chapter ten (epilogue)**

"Daddy! Daaaadddddy wake up I have to go to school!" Melody Jane Hummel- Anderson squealed jumping on the bed

"Uh five more minutes honey daddy needs to sleep." Blaine mumbled from under the cushions

"But daddy it's already 7:30 and I need to be there by 8:30. Waaaakkkeeee uuuuuuup!"

Blaine rolled over to see his eight year old daughter standing over him, her brunette hair hanging down

"You're ready?" He asked

"Dad helped me before he went to work."

"Of course he did."

"Is your brother awake?"

She shook her head

"Of course he's not, go wake him please honey."

"Okay daddy."

Melody ran into her older brother's room and began jumping on his bed

"Pheonix daddy says it's time to get up!" She yelled

"Mmmm five more minutes." He said burying his head into the cushions

Melody knew how hard it was to get him up so she did the only thing she knew how she pulled the blankets of him revealing the black mop of curls atop his head

"You'll be late for school." She giggled

"Okay, okay I'm up you little rascal."

Downstairs Blaine was making himself breakfast when he found a note from his husband

_Hey honey have a good day I hope Melody did her job of getting you and your son up I'll see you later tonight._

_Love you lots_

_Kurt_

He smiled at Kurt's note and went on with making his breakfast

"Dad where's my tie?" Pheonix asked coming down the stairs

"Um I think you're father ironed it check in the cupboard."

"Found it!" He yelled racing back up the stairs

Fifteen years ago Kurt and Blaine wanted to begin a family and Rachel offered to be their surrogate and it being Kurt's sister in law Blaine offered the sperm. They had a beautiful baby boy Pheonix James Hummel- Anderson distinctly Blaine's by the unruly curls atop his head. He had amazing sense just like Kurt but everything else was Blaine. Pheonix is very close to his aunt Rachel and they told him when he was seven why he looked so much like her.

After six years they wanted another one. They went through a surrogacy agency this time around because Kurt wanted to be the one to donate. Their surrogate's name is Emily Stewart and she gave birth to Melody Jane Hummel- Anderson a beautiful baby girl with Kurt's blue eyes and brunette. Emily was still a friend of the family and they'd already explained to little Melody why she doesn't look like daddy.

"Alright kids are we ready?" Blaine asked

"Yes daddy lets go please!" Melody exclaimed

The Hummel- Anderson's were on their way too school.

Kurt Hummel had gone straight to NYADA after senior year studying theatre with Rachel. They'd both graduated with high honours four years later and both went straight into Broadway. Kurt got a job as a background dancer in Grease which lasted three months. Blaine asked Kurt to marry him when they were 21 and he said yes.

Blaine Anderson had gone to NYU to study law he and Kurt moved into an apartment with Rachel and Finn. After to studying law for four years he went straight into a partnership with Jeff Sterling, Sterling & Anderson corporate law. He asked Kurt to marry him when they were 21 got married at 22. Sterling and Hummel- Anderson corporate law.

"Honey I'm home." Kurt said placing his keys in the tray.

"Dad you're home!" Melody said running giving him a tackle

"How was your day pumpkin?" He asked

"It was good, we made paper mache today!" She said pulling him down the hallway into the kitchen where Blaine was making dinner

"That's so cool honey you'll have to show me. Hey baby how was your day?" He asked touching a kiss to Blaine's cheek

"Good, we got a new case today some guy went to jail for robbery and now he's saying he didn't do it. We're against so we have to get the evidene to keep him there."

"Is it gonna be easy?"

"I don't know we'll have to wait and see how was your day honey?"

"Good rehearsal is killing me though."

"I'm sure you're doing amazing. Dinner's almost ready so go get washed up and tell the kids too." Blaine said

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too."

Dinner at the Hummel- Anderson's is never a quiet affair. Meoldy might not like her vegetables or her meat won't be cut a certain way

"Daddy what are these red things on my plate?" She asked

"Their called tomato's and they're very good for you." Blaine replied

Melody made a show of sniffing the offending object and making a face throwing back on her plate

_Here we go _all three men thought

"Ewww daddy how can you eat that!" She squealed as he put a slice of tomato in his mouth

"Because I like the taste of them." Blaine simply replied

"But they smell like feet!" She protested

Both Pheonix and Kurt held back laughs while Blaine made an offended face at her

"They do not smell like feet young lady, now eat your dinner please." Kurt said

She complied but not quietly she took a small bite out of a piece of tomato made that face again and pretended to throw up

"Melody stop it you're putting us of our dinner." Pheonix said through a laugh

"Pheonix don't encourage her." Kurt said

"I wasn't!" He protested

Kurt gave his son the bitch look that he'd perfected when he was in highschool.

"Sorry dad." He said

Blaine leaned over to whisper in his husband's ear "I don't know how you do it but please keep doing what you're doing." He said smiling

Kurt gave him a wink and went back to eating.

Even though his family is crazy Blaine knows that he would never trade Kurt, Melody and Pheonix for anything. He got to see the most beautiful man every night when he got home and most days he got to wake up to the same beautiful face.

Even though his family is crazy Kurt knows that he would never trade Blaine, Melody and Pheonix for anything. He gets to live his dream with three of the people he loves the most by his side every day and he knows that they love him back.

Everything is perfect.

***sobs quietly in a corner* This is the end guys. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who has read this or any of my other stories for that matter.**

**If you've reviewed and I didn't reply back I apologise but I will reply to everyone who does by even if it's months from now **

**Thank you to everyone who helped me write this story and make it what it has become, you guys are seriously the fuel to my fire and everytime I interact with you the flame burns that much brighter (god look at me being all cliché)**

**Danke, Merci, Thank you, gracias(fucking spelt wrong I know it, but how is it spelt)**

**I love you all **

**Jontie :D **


End file.
